The Crystal Knights
by Joknotor
Summary: The Galaxy is at peace, but fate seems to be ready to tear it apart! Can two completely different Padawans come together to fix it? In order to do so, they must first become the Crystal Knights of Legend. Rated M for some blood and gore. It's about two independent Characters, but features some KotOR I/II characters. ENJOY!


_**~Joknotor Corner~  
**_Hey guys! This was gathering dust on my Laptop, so I thought I'd put it up for you. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of its assets.

The Crystal Knights

Prologue: Two Ends of the Spectrum

Nikor hated Coruscant. Well, not hate, maybe, but certainly a strong dislike. He missed the tranquility of Dantooine, missed hearing the sound of the wind and the rush of creek water while he meditated among the stones of the Ancient Grove. Coruscant was abuzz with life and bustling with the Force sure, but its polluted air and constant disruptive air-traffic made it difficult for a Padawan to center oneself. Mix that in with the impertinence of those rowdy Jedi who passed the meditation chambers and it set the mood for an uncomfortable and irritating session which was supposed to be sacred to all Jedi. Even so, as he glanced around the dimly-lit room, all Padawan Nikor Tyco could see were either high-ranking knights or a few masters. Trying to refocus on meditating, Nikor concentrated on reciting the Jedi code; _there is no emotion, there is peace…_

Across the temple, in the training chambers, Krayden Grynar took down his eleventh opponent straight; he was on a role today. He loved being in the heat of battle, loved being able to analyze and observe his opponent, friend or foe. His excuse was that it was because he had grown up in the Coruscant Temple, and that the thrill of the big city had a very excitable impression on him, one that the young Padawan could only suppress through combat. He took a draft from his water flask, turned to challenger number twelve, and thought to himself; _there is no emotion, there is peace…_

"Take them both; you are sure you want to?" Master Vandar said to Master Dor-Kin-Al, wanting to be absolutely sure that he had heard the aging Cerean correctly. "Of course, Master Vandar, I know what I am doing" then, taking note of the wise, green alien's serious expression, he added at the end, "Look, I know what my vision was trying to show me; Nikor Tyco and Krayden Grynar are to become the crystal knights of prophecy, whose eternal spirits shall become the voices of the Jedi Order for generations to come." Letting out a resigned sigh, Vandar replied to his friend, "Very well, grant you permission to take two Padawans, the council does; good luck, I wish you" Vandar added with a smile. "Thank you, Master" then, just as he turned to leave, he asked the shorter sentient behind him "Oh, by the way, I heard you're going to be leaving the high council and going to serve on the Dantooine council in the near future, is there any truth in that?" Vander simply grinned, and replied in a mysterious voice "Go where the Force beckons me, I do."

Back in the training chambers, Krayden finally fell to challenger number 22, a rare force-sensitive Trandoshan by the name of Ik'zol Ton'vemal. Swearing under his breath for his careless lapse in judgment, Krayden was helped up by his other human friends, Raldo and Dopal. Reluctantly, he faced Ton'vemal, and bowed ceremoniously. Not wanting to deal with the other wannabe challengers in the room, the arrogant Padawan left, heading to the mess hall with his entourage, after making a quick trip to the fresher. The group was about halfway down the hall, when Krayden, walking a little faster than he should have been, bumped right into another Padawan, and fell right on his backside. The other Padawan, a newcomer, by the looks of him, fell back too, but caught himself with the force, and landed lightly on his feet. It was at this point that the trouble began.

Having given up on meditating, Nikor decided to find his way around the colossal Temple that was home to Coruscant. He wandered the giant halls in awe, having become accustomed to the humble Temple on Dantooine. He took note of the intricate patterns that were imbedded in the great walls, and admired the holo-sculptures of past Jedi masters that were scattered around. He continued on, until he rounded a narrow corner, bumping straight into another Padawan. Nikor, ever the quick thinker, used the Force to balance himself, but the other Padawan fell straight down. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" the young Nautolan said, offering his hand to the person he had knocked over. "Watch where you're going, newbie!" the aggravated human said. "Forgive me. I am Nikor Tyco, from the Dantooine Temple. I am afraid I was distracted by the enormity of the Temple, and failed to see where I was going." Krayden got up, and shoved the newcomer, jeering "Oh look, boys! We got us a farm-boy here! Why don't we show him what happens to 'careless' Padawans here on Coruscant!" Krayden and his friends surrounded Nikor, and pulled out their training blades, intent on roughing him up a bit. "I don't think so." Nikor ignited his own lightsaber, a green blade he had crafted on Dantooine, which sent the other Padawans back, shocked that he even _had _a lightsaber. "ENOUGH!" A voice boomed, and the small cluster of Padawans scattered, putting their weapons away. At the end of the hall stood Master Dor-Kin-Al, one of the Order's most powerful Jedi, a Cerean who was known for his expert mastery over the Force and his technical skills with a lightsaber. "You three should be _ashamed _of yourselves!" He yelled at Krayden and his friends. "Master, with all due respect, I am to blame here as well." Nikor said, stepping forward. "It was my carelessness that started this, and therefore I should bear the same consequences as the others." Dor-Kin-Al was very impressed by Nikor's honesty, and smiled. "Very well: Krayden, you and Nikor are to meet me in my chambers immediately. Raldo, Dopal; you two are dismissed."

In the far reaches of the Outer Rim, a disturbance in the Force began to stir. The time of the Crystal Knights was nigh: the eternal darkness would consume the Galaxy if they did not act soon.

**_Did you like it? If ya did, review please!_**


End file.
